Super Powers Spell
You will need the following items for this spell: * daytime * alone time Spell to obtain Super Powers Casting Instructions for 'Super Powers Spell' Pick 30 or more super powers Origins Examples of ways in which a character has gained the ability to generate an effect Inhuman nature The character belongs to a class of wholly or partially non-Human beings for whom superhuman capabilities are typical and/or natural. This includes, but is not limited to, characters that are aliens, Demons, Gods, Vampires, Werewolves, or hybrids. Object-based powers Powers derived from objects (also known as artifacts), such as armor, jewelry, weapons, and wands Mutation These powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. Methods Examples of methods by which a character generates an effect Energy sourcing Ability to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy, such as turning kinetic energy into physical blasts or converting solar energy into other forms. Sometimes based on proximity to source, sometimes stored for future use Qi Many characters who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness chi or some form of life energy. This type of method generally provides extraordinary strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Also often used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts elemental powers and sometimes invulnerability Magical powers This is the ability to use magical forces to varying degrees. Often used to simulate other powers, such as mind control and elemental attacks not all magical superpowers are actually supernatural, but are based on alternative or futuristic science. For instance, Moon Knights strength, endurance and reflexes are enhanced depending upon the phases of the moon. Telekinesis Ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye Powers Superpower interaction This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not power such as electrical power or gravitational power. Power augmentation Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others Power bestowal Ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers Power mimicry or absorption Ability to copy or absorb anothers powers or skills Power negation Ability to cancel the superpowers of others Power sensing Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers Personal physical powers Powers which affect an individuals body Acid generation Ability to generate acid can be manifested through touch or as a spray (e.g. acid spit, acid blood, etc.). Animal mimicry Ability to take on the abilities of certain animals Biological manipulation Ability to control all aspects of a living creatures biological make-up This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions Body part substitution Ability to replace ones limbs or other body parts with those of another Bone manipulation Ability to manipulate the bones in ones own body This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging ones own bones. Duplication (physical) Ability to create physical duplicates of oneself Duplication (temporal) Ability to bring past and future versions of oneself back to the present Echolocation Ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense Fire breathing Ability generates gases from the body and exhale fire from the mouth. Healing factor Ability to heal rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing of aging and immunity to illnesses and other defects Invisibility Ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception Invulnerability Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence Kinetic absorption Ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. Superhuman longevity Ability to live longer than a normal human Matter Ingestion Ability to consume any sort of matter without any ill effects on the user Merging Ability to temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being Pheromone manipulation Ability to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects Poison generation Ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins, with widely disparate effects Prehensile/animated hair Ability to animate and lengthen ones hair Reactive adaptation/evolution Ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to This effect can be permanent or temporary. Self-detonation or explosion and reformation Ability to explode ones body mass and reform. Sonic scream Ability to generate vocal sounds of higher amplitude than a normal human Vortex breath Ability to inhale/exhale with superhumanly powerful strength This can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par with the power of a gravitational vortex. In some cases, freezing temperatures can also be achieved. Superhuman endurance Ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured as well as the ability to exert ones self in an activity indefinitely without becoming tired and/or survive for long periods of time without consumption or water. Superhuman agility Ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity Superhuman senses Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal Human. Superhuman strength Ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions Vision-based powers Abilities that are based on ones eyes and/or ability to see 1. Night vision The ability to see clearly in total darkness 2. X-ray vision Ability to see through solid matter 3. Heat vision Ability to burn objects and other individuals with ones gaze 4. Telescopic vision Ability to magnify and extend ones vision to various levels 5. Freeze vision Ability to freeze objects and other individuals with ones gaze Wall crawling Ability to adhere to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings Water breathing Ability to respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium not to be confused with an ability to go without breathing or to be able to breathe an alternative air supply Mentality-based abilities Ecological empathy The ability to sense the overall well-being and conditions of ones immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature Innate capability Ability to naturally have skills and/or knowledge typically earned through learning Omni-linguism Ability to understand any form of language, a natural polyglot this can be accomplished in various ways. Omniscience Ability to know anything and everything Superhuman mentality Ability to have intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level this ability can be so evolved that its user can gain psychic abilities (psychokinetic, telepathy, etc.) and resist both mind control and other psionic attacks Superhuman tracking Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as path finding ESP The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication Astral projection Also known as astral travel, this is the ability to separate and control ones astral body. Cross-dimensional awareness Ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions this is occasionally used in comics as an awareness of the fourth wall between the characters and the artist or audience. Empathy Ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others Medium ship Ability to see and communicate with the dead (i.e., ghosts) Precognition Ability to perceive the future it may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of danger sense to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. Psychometry Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it Telepathy Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others Technopathy Ability to manipulate technology Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of morphing which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data Physical or mental domination Astral trapping Ability to cause an astral projection to stay on the astral plane, usually in one specific place Memory manipulation Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another Mind control The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind Possession Nocturne Ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual Psionic blast Ability to overload anothers mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that individuals mind Psychic weapons Ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically Physics or reality manipulation These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: by some method of molecular control; by access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; by manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or by some other unnamed method. Animation Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrifaction Darkness or shadow manipulation Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy (the Dark force dimension in Marvel Comics, and the Shadow lands in DC Comics) and manipulating it Density control Ability to increase or decrease the natural density of an object and/or ones self Disintegration Ability to disintegrate matter through touch or through beams Elemental transmutation The ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure May be limited to self-transmutation Gravity manipulation Ability to manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions Immortality Ability to live forever this may be complete immortality encompassing invulnerability, partial invulnerability to all but specific events (i.e., decapitation or exposure to a specific chemical such as kryptonite), or simply an inability to age normally. Intangibility or phasing Ability to quantum tunnel through solid matter without harm Light manipulation Ability to control, generate or absorb light particles Magnetism manipulation Ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields Mass manipulation Ability to increase or decrease mass in an object Microwave manipulation The ability to convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects such as heat, light, and radiation Molecular manipulation Ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and/or ones self on a molecular level Probability manipulation Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen, or likely things not to happen Radiation manipulation Ability to generate, manipulate or have immunity to toxic radiation Reality warping Ability to change or manipulate reality itself Resurrection Ability to come back to life after being killed as well as to bring others back to life Sound manipulation Ability to manipulate sound Time manipulation Ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it Elemental and environmental powers Ability to control or manipulate the elements of nature Air and wind manipulation Ability to control, generates, or absorbs air or wind Animal control Ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to perform tasks on command Cold and ice manipulation Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice Earth manipulation Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals Electric manipulation Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields Fire and heat manipulation Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire Plant manipulation Ability to create, control, manipulates or animates plant life Water and moisture manipulation Ability to control, generate or absorb water Weather manipulation Ability to control or mentally affect the weather this includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. Energy manipulation These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Dark force dimension. Concussion beams Ability to generate or transform various forms of energy into a solid or concussive beam of energy Energy blasts Ability to expel various forms of energy from the body Energy constructs Ability to create complex shapes (such as giant boxing gloves or cages) or even functional machinery (such as fire extinguishers or laser rifles) out of solid energy Energy conversion Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy Force field generation Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy Transportation and travel Electrical transportation Ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines) Can enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers Omnipresence Ability to be present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously Dimensional travel Ability to travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc Portal creation Ability to create wormholes, portation discs or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations Summoning Ability to summon beings or objects for assistance This may range from invoking simple implements to mighty familiar spirits. Superhuman speed The ability to move, run, fly, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. Those with this ability also have accelerated brain activity which allows them to process sensory information so fast that everything seems to be moving in slow motion while the user moves at normal speed. Teleportation Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between Time travel Trevor Fitzroy; Time Trapper;199 Hiro Nakamura Time travel Ability to travel back or forth through time Miscellaneous The following powers could be manifested in any number of ways. Flight Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air Energy propulsion Cosmic energy control Energy aura projection Gravitational manipulation Magnetic levitation Molecular manipulation Sonic repulsion field Telekinetic power Thermo-chemical energy Physical propulsion Wind current control Able to control the wind currents Wings Able to grow wings Illusion Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. May overlap with reality warping when it is possible to interact with the illusions Shape-shift Ability to change appearance or body structure Animal morphing Ability to take on animal forms May be able to take on the abilities of the altered form Elasticity Ability to stretch, deforms, expand or contract ones body into any form imaginable Inorganic Ability to transform completely into an inorganic substance while retaining organic properties Liquefaction Ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid Metamorphosis Ability to change ones physical, biological form to mimic the appearance, characteristics and/or power set of other individuals Size shifting Ability to increase or decrease ones size Sublimation Ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form Substance mimicry Ability to transform into any substance touched After you pick 30 or more powers say: Power of the sun give me the ability(s) of (chose your powers) with this/these power(s) I will protect the world and I will have these powers forever with no weakness this is my will so mote it be.